


Cold in my professions, warm in my friendships

by South_american_idjit



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Bisexual Elizabeth Schuyler, Cinnamon Roll Eliza, Everyone is a cinnamon roll, F/F, Gay John Laurens, Henry Laurens' A+ Parenting, I'm Sorry, John has daddy issues, M/M, Tags will be updated, asexual angelica schuyler, bad boy Alexander, boom that's it so far, cinnamon roll John Laurens, except Alexander Hammyham, he's a sinnamon roll, i dont know how stuff works in the us, i think, idk - Freeform, lin forgive me for writing this, slowish burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-11-09 13:26:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11105493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/South_american_idjit/pseuds/South_american_idjit
Summary: John Laurens fucked up. To be fair, how was he supposed to know that his crush had the same backpack as him?





	1. What do you fall for?

  
_Stupid, stupid, stupid_. John mentally face-palmed as he follows the plain black backpack through the sea of students.

He was so busy trying to not fall asleep that he didn’t notice that he had the wrong backpack as he shoved his personal notebook between two heavy-looking books.

John only noticed his mistake after the bag was picked up by a boy, just as the bell announced the end of class. _Fucking great. Now i have to follow him around to get it back._ The corner of the red moleskin was barely visible, sticking through the open zipper.

The notebook thief cut through the crowd with ease, clearly heading for the cafeteria as John struggles to keep up. They got in line for food with only a short girl between them. He leans forward, trying to reach the goddamn notebook only to get lectured by the girl in front of him about sneaking.

“Young man,” she started, despite being clearly younger than John, “there are a limited amount of turkey sandwiches, and I refuse to give mine up,”

“I’m just trying to get my notebook back!” he interrupted. “I accidentally put it in that guy’s backpack.” John explained pointing at the dark-haired stranger.

“Ham! Give this poor dude’s notebook back right now!” she exclaimed as the stranger turned around, visibly confused. _Holy shit he’s hot._

The boy was wearing a dark green band t-shirt and black skinny jeans, his hair in a ponytail. And his eyes; oh, John could write poetry about those eyes. Hamilton had intelligent eyes, shining like dark gemstones, taking in everything around him.

“What?”

The small girl explained the situation and introduced herself as Peggy, and the notebook thief as Alexander Hamilton.

“And you are?” Alex questioned, smirking.

 _Don’t stare at his mouth._  
Do. Not. Stare.  
Alexander had perfectly kissable, slightly chapped lips.  
_Goddammit_.

“Yours,” John blurted. The other boy raised his eyebrows “I-i mean John, John Laurens.” _Shit, I’m probably as red as a tomato_

“Well John, John Laurens, may I invite you to dine with us?”

Alexander invited, while Peggy looked disapprovingly at the smirking boy.


	2. Who, who are you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John gets to know the Schuyler squad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helena actually wrote something! (Yaaaayyy) Sorry for not being consistent, but life kind of gets in the way. Anyways, enjoy!

They sat down at a table with three other girls. Two were sitting across from each other having a whispered conversation that involved a lot of giggling, while the last one texted furiously, brows knitted in concentration.

“Girls, this is Laurens, John, these are my sisters, Angelica and Eliza Schuyler,” she gestured to the girls on her side of the table “and this is miss Maria Reynolds,” the younger girl explained while sitting besides her sisters, leaving John to sit between Maria and Alexander. “Her and Eliza are so in love it's almost disgusting”, the other boy said grumpily, taking a sip of his coffee.

John frowned, confused. “So are you like-ahh, together?” he asked, scratching the back of his head.

Suddenly all eyes were on John. “Is that a problem?” Angelica hissed, “because if it is I suggest that you find somewhere else to sit.” _Wow, I fucked up in less than two minutes. That has got to be some kind of record._

“Not at all! I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that! It's just that in my last school people weren't very… Accepting.” He blurted nervously.

“Good thing we got that out of the way,” Peggy nodded excitedly “there isn't a single cis-straight person in this squad.”

Eliza took this as her cue to Reintroduce everyone.“Angelica is trans and aroace, Peggy is pan, my lovely Maria is both a lesbian and a thespian” Maria blew her a kiss causing the taller girl to smile “and Alexander and myself are bisexual.”

Alexander leaned into John. “What about you dear Laurens?” the shorter boy purred, tucking a curl behind John’s ear, his hand trailing down and brushing against the other boy's thigh way too long for it to be an accident. His heart hammering heavily against his ribs. _Welp, I am not standing up for a while._

“Uh, I'm gay.” He responded, perhaps a little too quickly as the sisters and Maria giggling at his nervousness.

“Excuse Alexander, he can and will flirt with almost anything that moves.” Alex quickly removed his hand from Johns thigh and everyone laughed.

The conversation flowed smoothly, although John couldn't focus on any of it seeing as Alexander's hand reclaiming their place on Lauren's leg after every mere minutes.

John stiffened. _What the actual fuck?_ But the smaller boy was still talking to Angelica about the French Revolution, seemingly unaware of what was happening underneath the table. Almost as if his hand was independent from the rest of his body.

He shifted in his seat. John made a low moan as Alexander's hand crept higher, but disguised it with a coughing fit. The other boy understood the message and quickly removed his hand.

“So John, why haven't we seen you around campus before?” Eliza asked suddenly.

“Oh, I just moved here from South Carolina to study biology today before class. My father wanted me to do law but that wasn't really for me, so I started sophomore year here.” He shrugged “what about you guys?”

“Well I'm a senior in Psychology and Peggy is a freshman in chemistry” Angelica answered, motioning towards her little sister, who made a gesture that was meant to be an explosion, “The rest are sophomores, Eliza in histor, Maria in theater, and Alexander in law and English.”

“Have you met your dorm mates yet? Are they cool?” Inquired Peggy chomping on a baby carrot.

“Not yet, but I know their names: Hercules Mulligan and Gilbert something or other du Lafayette,” he responded absently scratching his hand. “Anyway, I should get going, still have to unpack my stuff…”

“Oh! We should totally put our numbers in your phone,” said Peggy, half jumping from her chair.

“You don't ha-”

  
“It's not up to you Johnny boy, gimme your phone,”

John obliged and his phones was sent around the table before being shoved back into his hands. “See you guys then,” he waved before heading out of the cafeteria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit, this fic is longer than all of my exam texts!


	3. Who is this kid, what's he gonna do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John meets his roommates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive!! Forgive the short chapter.

The room wasn't all that bad. Well, his room was in the fifth floor of a old building without elevators, but things could be way worse. There was a large wooden desk at either side of the door, two chairs on each one. The white walls were bare apart from a band poster in French and a picture of someone sleeping on a couch. Two beds were pushed up against the left wall, pillows and blankets shoved towards one end. There were several piles of neatly stacked books on the left desk and two boxes with clothes besides the small wardrobes. John made his way to his side of the room, putting down the large box on the empty bed. _At least I only have one box. Better start unpacking…_

 _Yawn_.

\--------------

John was awoken with a start by two dark figures falling through the door. What the shit?

“I told you it was open,” the taller man stated with a strong French accent, “I never lock the door.”

“I swear that if we ever get robbed I'm blaming it on you laf.” They continued to stumble around the room, the tall one with the frizzy ponytail _(laf???)_ making toast while the other crashed on their bed.  
_Are they drunk? Isn't it a little ear-_

His thoughts were interrupted by a high-pitched scream as Not-laf acknowledged his presence.

“Laf, there is someone in our room” he half whispered, without breaking eye contact with the man on the bed.  
“Hi.”  
“What the shit”  
“I'm your roommate I guess,and you are?...”

That seemed to snap the two back into reality. “Oh… Sorry about that.” Not-laf furrowed his brow. “I thought you wouldn't be here til next week. I'm Hercules Mulligan and this,” he gestured towards the other man, “is Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette. Or, you know, just Laf. Or Gil. Or Marie for that matter.”  
Lafayette finally put the toast on a plate. “I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name.”  
“I didn't throw it.” _Wow, really John._ “I'm John Laurens. Just moved from South Carolina, gay, marine biology, sophomore.”  
“Well I have a feeling you'll fit right in, John Laurens.”

\-------------

 _This isn't half as bad as I expected._  
They all somehow ended up watching Disney movies on someone's laptop. Hercules was studying fashion, while Lafayette was doing something about math. As it turns out he moved to the US after meeting Hercules on the Internet. Hercules on the other hand lived in New York his whole life.

 _Mental checklist:_  
Meet cute boy? Check.  
Be threatened by a senior? Check.  
Cool roommates? Check.

_College isn't half bad._

John felt his phone buzz in his back pocket and reached to answer the call. Dad. _Fuck_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> John's inner monologue is me. Also, Henry Laurens is a major asshole, just a heads up. (But really, when is he not? I've found like,1 fic where he's a decent human being.) Next chapter is probably from Alex's pov, just cause. Sorry for the cliffhanger.  
> I live for comments!!!!!


	4. A mind at work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small glimpse in the life of Alexander Hamilton, and John meets an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, had to write this by hand and type it in my phone

"Spill it old man Ham!  What did ya do to the poor boy?" Peggy asked, wrapping her legs around Alexander's torso, the boy sitting on the floor and she on her bed, fingers brushing through his hair. "he was a blushing  _mess,_ stuttering and all." 

Letting the youngest Schuyler braid his hair had become a weekly tradition since high school, at first in Peggy's bedroom and now in her dorm. 

Usually Peggy would do most of the talking, Alexander only interrupting occasionally, a big change from the loudmouth bother he usually was.  

But for one day, the tables had turned. It was Alexander's turn to ramble, specifically about John's freckles, and his voice, and well, everything about John really. 

 " But his _eyes_ ," he gushed, turning around to face Peggy, "Jesus fuck, at first I thought they were light brown, and I was absolutely sure that was the most beautiful color I've ever seen." The girl spun his head back to its original position yellow painted nails glittering. 

 "And then he got closer and I noticed that they were grey, like... Cement! But more _alive._ And when the light caught him just right they were _green_ and my brain just fucking exploded." 

"You're in _wuuuuve_ with John Laurens!" Peggy teased.

At the mention of John, Peggy's roommate ( _Marina??? Matilda???)_  shot up from her place on the bed across the room.

"John Laurens? Yeah tall, curly hair and freckles John Laurens? Gay as fuck?"

Alexander just nodded. _Do they know each other?_

"He's rooming with Mulligan on block 2, fourth floor", Peggy added, before Martha stormed out of the room. 

"Hate to see her go, but love to watch her leave." She added under her breath, earning her a hairbrush to the head.

___________

 

Martha rushed up the stairs two steps at a time. Block two was one of the oldest buildings on campus, meaning the elevator hadn't worked in ages, which again left the students to use the emergency stairs.

 _Fourth floor, this is it._ She pushed the heavy metal door that lead to the dorms. Now it was only a question of finding the right room. Fortunately, sticky notes on each door read the names of residents of each room (so they didn't get lost in the first few days).

_24606, 24605, 2460-_

It was then that Martha first spotted him. He was leaning on the wall outside of room 24601, wearing jeans and a dark green hoodie. Taller and more muscular than she remembered, but then again she hadn't seen him since her family moved to DC back when they were fifteen.

John's curly hair was tied back, speaking into the phone pressed tightly against his ear. His face was red and he seemed to be shaking slightly.

_Is he crying?_

Martha moved closer as he slid down the wall, digging the heel of his palms into his eyes, the phone now on the ground.

"Hey John, is everything okay?"

He starred up at her in confusion before smiling lightly. 

"Martha?" She nodded.

"Martha Manning, my childhood best friend and fake girlfriend goes to the same college as me? It really is a small world." John chuckled. 

"Don't ignore my question ,tell me what happened," she sat down across from him and started wiping away his tears with a paper tissue.

 "He knows. I don't even know how he found out, I've always been so careful. It's not such a big deal, he had already transferred the money to pay for college and housing and I've been sneaking bills from his wallet 'just in case' since I was thirteen. But it still hurts. He won't let me go back ever again. At least he mailed me most of my stuff. "

A non light saying 'too much info' went of in her head not even halfway through.

" _Who_  knows _what_ John?"

"My father. He found out that I'm gay."

John snickered, jaw clenched. 

"He disowned me."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PEGGY CONFIDES IN ME. I swear updates will get better as soon as I get my computer back. (it was broken) I also know where I want this to go, and have started writing the last chapter despite of having 10 chapters planned. Feel free to point out mistakes and I'll edit them out asap 
> 
> Comment your college experiences! I haven't been to college yet, so I could really use the info.  
> Please notice that I've removed the bad ending tag, therefore no one will die (probably). My word count nearly doubled after posting this chapter?!?? (Whaaaaat??)
> 
> Your comments give me life! Thanks for reading!!!!! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is welcome. Sorry if anything is OOC. Excuse any eventual grammar mistakes. I am unconscious of intentional error, I am nevertheless too sensible of my defects not to think it probable that I may have committed many errors.


End file.
